Wallflower
by TheShyestMoonlight
Summary: I'm used to being invisible...where people can't put a name to my face or that my teachers don't even realize I skip class half the time. But now he's noticed my existence and on the hunt to figure out who I am...Naru/Hina AU Rated M for language and suggestive themes, please read and review!
1. Prologue

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_Here are some reminders to keep in mind as this story progresses,_

_1) Sasuke &amp; Itachi are_ **NOT** _related_

_2) Kiba and Sakura are fraternal twins (Don't criticize...I needed them to be for this story to work write, bare with me)_

* * *

**Prologue:**

"Another bitter bitch. Dude you gotta slow down...eventually you'll run out of girls that will be willing!" I see none other than the infamous Naruto Uzamaki smirk and laugh and am thoroughly disgusted; pig. As usual he's accompanied by Sasuke Uchiha his best friend and the voice of _**reason**_, depending on how you look at it honestly. In case you're wondering...yes I'm eavesdropping. But, in my defense, its not on purpose, the auditorium is open land and my hangout area until I feel like heading home.

"As if that'll ever happen, I love this school its as if every pussy here is a hungry hippo for my dick." there goes Naruto again...our favorite gentlemen; not. Honestly I don't know what the girls see in him, he makes my skin crawl. With that spiky blond hair and those demonic icy-blue eyes, what's to like?

"Dude come on, I bet there's one girl in this school that wants nothing to do with you." Sasuke counters. Yes Mr. Uchiha there is and she's standing less than 20 feet from you.

"Find her and I guarantee I'll be all up in her and she'll be begging for more." Naruto's cocky, pardon the pun.

"Whatever man." Sasuke chuckles and shortly after the two depart leaving me once again to silence and my own mind. If you ask me, both guys are bad seeds, but since no one ever asks my opinion...I'll leave it as this: Sasuke is definitely the lesser of two evils.

* * *

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_I know its short...and for that reason I posted the prologue_ **AND** _the first chapter at once. And just in case someone assumes...I promise this story is_ **NOT** _a Sasu/Hina._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Okay class, our next unit will be the breakdown and study of human attraction and how it correlates to our primal ancestors and the animals around this." all of my classmates ears perk up and I know we all have one thing in mind: how in depth are we studying this? And yes that was a bad pun, but its the truth. I mean come on we're in high school, where only a few things go through our minds and let me tell you, most of them are **NOT** school related. Here's to list a few: sex, how to get sex from the desired target, drugs, how to obtain drugs, booze, how to obtain booze, and finally how to put all three things together.

"So starting today partners will be assigned. You and your partner are to composite a guide to finding what are the exact things that draw you to a potential mate and each reason must have a detailed explanation. This will count as two major grades and as your final exam. You present during exam week. Any questions?"

"Are we allowed to choose our partners?" a girl shouts out. I'm hoping that at least one pair is mature enough **NOT** to take this project too seriously and decided to test out their _**tools**_ for attraction on each other.

"No. I've already decided on what I see are the best matches," the girl begins pouting and shoots our teacher the middle finger when she thinks she's not paying attention, "The theme is opposites attract, and for that Tenten, your partner is now Choji." Well played Ms. Kurenai, well played. Choji...only one way to describe him, round. "For the rest of you, here are the partners..."

I zone out no longer interested and leave the class. The perks of being invisible, skipping a class nearly every day is possible. Since I turn in every assignment, everyone assumes I'm always there. Behind me I hear people groan as their partners are read out. All well, too bad my partner won't even know who I am. I've managed to do every project on my own, even the group ones and no one ever disputes that technically I didn't do any of the work with the rest of my so called **_group_**.

* * *

"Hey Hina!" Kiba greets me in the auditorium. I decided to spend the rest of my school day there, the new psychology project has put a damper on my spirits. I haven't ever dated and my one encounter with a guy involving attraction...well...no need to discuss that. He's a freshman and 15. With his dark spiky brown hair, lean muscle built, charming smile, warm chocolate brown eyes, and those unusual triangular birth marks on his cheeks, its no surprise he's already obtained his own fan club. However, unlike Sasuke and Naruto, Kiba doesn't stick it in everything that flounces his way.

"How's Ino?"

He blushes, "we're good." He won't admit it, but I know they've had sex and were each other's firsts. One day they were over at my house and I swear they almost put the sun's glow to shame. They've been together since middle school and Kiba adores her, "So...I hear you have an interesting assignment in psychology about human attraction."

"Yeah, and?" where was he getting at?

"Who's your partner?"

"Don't know and don't care."

"Tsk tsk, I thought you were aiming for a perfect GPA?" I glare at the boy that constantly reminds me of a puppy.

"Of course I am, but I can do the project on my own."

"Does it have anything to do with the subject matter?" he teases, knowing full well that I'd never had a boyfriend in my life, which for me...is a sore subject.

"Yes. Most of them are going to use it as an excuse to fuck anyways and unlike everyone else, I don't date someone just to get regular easy sex from them." I retort giving him a knowing look.

"Fuck you." he leaves in a huff, his face red and fists clenched. Okay so maybe it was a low blow, especially since Ino once confided in me, that he was so against pressuring her, she had to initiate everything. I'll offer him a peace offering when I get home tonight, chocolate cake should do the trick.

Sure enough not even five minutes later I get two texts: one from Ino "You bitch!" and one from Neji "Not cool."

I ignore them both and continue my deeply consuming acts of nothing. I'll do homework when I get home, not as if I have a social life. That would involve actually speaking to people.

* * *

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

So...What did y'all think? I know its a short first chapter and not a whole has really happened yet...but rushing stories is my least favorite thing to do. After all...every tale has to begin somewhere. Please review!


	3. Chapter 2

"Does anyone know who Hinata Hyuuga is?" What the hell? Why am I being asked around about? This is what greets me the next morning at school upon entering the locker hallway and to say I'm dismayed is an understatement.

"Why? Is she in trouble?" The once peppy brunette cheerleader stares at me as if I was a wasp squished to her forehead and was repeatedly stinging her.

"What's it to you lard face?" Okay not cool peppy bitch, the last thing I am is fat or a butter face!

"Was just wondering." I mumble.

"Well don't it doesn't concern you. Now scurry off to the corner you emerged from little roach." plastic whore. All well. Her treatment proves that even when there's a school wide manhunt for me people can't place my face with my name. I'm walking past a group of girls by their lockers when why this search is being commenced is finally unveiled.

"Did you hear about Naruto?"

"What about him?" Both girls are mousy with stringy blond hair. I've seen them around before, identical twins I believe.  
"His partner for the psychology attraction project is pretty much a ghost."

"What's her name?"

"Hinata, Hinana, Hinato, something like that."

Fuck my life. No wonder. I hurry past them and they don't even glance my way. Oh hell no...to the auditorium I flee! There's no way I'm going to stay out in the open and hunt me down like some lame deer unable to run away from wolves.

"I looked for you everywhere once I heard the rumors," I can only manage a _**are you serious look**_ for Kiba. This is the only place I go, "So," he continues awkwardly seeming to read my mind, "the entire school is trying to figure out who you are. You're like a celebrity now!" As I expected my chocolate cake worked last night, Kiba's too forgiving and easy-going with everyone, but I can't help but be thankful for that.

"Shut up Kiba. Don't remind me." I'd been hiding out for a few hours now and didn't even bother with lunch, for the first time in school history my skipping would be noted. Yes that's how desperate I was not to be found.

"Think you can still bluff your way through that project?"

"Watch me." I growl.

"Well good luck with that Hina. I'm off to meet Ino. Have fun hiding!" He scampers off before I can get another word in. This is a disaster! Everyone's looking for me, all because of a stupid project.

"I'm going to find her Sasuke!" Go figure, speak of the damn devil and he shall appear. Luckily for me my usual hiding spot resides out of sight from everyone. "No. I'm going to find this Hinana and then I'm going to show her what it means to be my partner on a project, all perks provided."

Damn pig! Like hell I'm gonna let him find out who I am! He can't even get my name right! Hinata idiot!

"Just don't forget to fuck her till she can't tell the ground from the sky!" Forget what I said, Sasuke's a heartless pig too. All this bullshit, just so he can bed me...oh hell no. He can go put his junk through a blender!

"So how do you find someone who doesn't want to be found?" Naruto laments.

"Simple dude, gossip. At some point someone who actually knows her will slip up. All we need to do is do our research and draw her out. She's an actual student here, so someone's bound to have a connection." yup Sasuke...You're definitely heartless.

* * *

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_Reviews...Please?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Its been almost a month and still nothing. The mystery of my existence is now old news (that's my wishful thinking at least) and I haven't heard anything more from Sasuke or even Naruto about it. On the other hand, I've been contemplating letting this grade remain a zero and then claiming emotional distress, after all I had every person in the school looking for me. No way the school would risk a lawsuit. Yeah, that'll work. I feel my phone chime in my pocket. Seeing as how I don't talk to most people I only have three numbers: my brother Neji, Kiba, and Ino. Its Kiba.

"Come eat lunch with Ino and I. We're in the courtyard."

Without even thinking I fire back a reply, "no thanks. I'm good. Already got off today, try tomorrow." Last time I had lunch with them, I felt like I was watching child porn.

"Say hello to vibrado for me loser."

I shut my phone, laughing at Kiba's rediculous nickname for my non-existent toy, and it promptly buzzes again, pulling it out I'm mildly surprised to see a message from Neji, "Field now. 911."

"On my way." sure Neji and I fight, but way deep down we both care and I never want my brother hurt. Besides he only texts me when its an emergency, so comtemplating is never an option. I'm at the field (area behind the school) within ten minutes. But its not Neji that greets me. Its Naruto. Damn. I'm far enough away to make out his blonde hair, but he can't see me. I quickly retreat back and hurry back to my hiding place. That was close. The pig is crafty.

Once I'm safe I send a text: "nice try Naruto. Almost got me. God luck when Neji realizes his phone's gone." stupid move on his part. My brother's a 6'8 giant of pure muscle, tattoos, and piercings. In other words...don't piss him off if you're a guy and never ever mistreat a girl in front of him. Take that! Neji will take care of the problem for me. You can't be partners with a pile of bloody meat after all.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke and Naruto once again meet for one of their gossip sessions as I've grown to coin them

"I almost had her man!" Naruto complains. Almost being the keyword Andrew.

"I've managed to find some stuff out." Sasuke chimes in.

"Spill."

"Well of course Neji's her older brother, she's a junior in senior level classes. She disappeared from everyone's radar the second half of her freshman year, she's friends with Kiba and used to be best friends with his fraternal twin Sakura Riggs. Her and Kiba's girlfriend Ino are good friends."

"Anything else? Why'd she vanish into thin air?" Naruto pries. No...they can't know. No one does. Only Sakura and Kiba do and they swore they never tell.

"Well that's the thing, Kiba told me to fuck off and if Hinata wanted us to find her she'd appear, but his twin Sakura spoke up. She said Hinata cried rape when she drunkenly gave her virginity to a guy at a party and then poof! No more Hinata!" an awkward silence fills the auditorium. That bitch! How could she!

"What do you think?" Naruto finally speaks.

"Well I think it makes sense. No wonder she doesn't want to be found."

"That's not what I mean Sasuke, do you think she lied about the rape? Who was the accused?"

After a few more moments of silence, Sasuke clears his throat, "Itachi Uchiha, Sakura's and as far as her lying, honestly who really knows?"

"True enough." Naruto sounds like he's deep in thought.

"Dude, I think we should leave her alone. What if he did rape her? Forget your goal. There are lines with fucked up chics you just don't bother with. I mean what if she's psycho now or cuts and starves herself. She's not worth it." ouch Sasuke...besides pulling a disappearing act, I'm far from fucked up; burn in hell.

"Yeah okay you're right man." I don't dare to breathe until their footsteps fade and the door tightly shut behind them.

I don't move for a few more minutes, terrified they'll come back and discover me, but as the waiting game turns into 15 minutes and my legs start to cramp, I begin to stretch and move around. Does this mean they'll leave me alone? Is it safe to venture out? It should be...after all, he never noticed me before, so why would he now? Naruto's not bright, after all he could have looked up at any second and seen me in the field. I'll complete this project without him and be done with all this bullshit.

* * *

"You should come with us to Kirsten's party," I shoot Ino an incredulous look, its official she's lost it, "Don't give me that look Nata, you haven't been to any type of celebration for over two years!" I can feel the migraine beginning to bloom behind my eyes, the day has been eventful enough _**without**_ a damn party. Between avoiding the hunting squad, Naruto, and finding out Sakura blabbed, I'm completely exhausted.

"Yeah Nata!" Kiba chimes in.

I shoot him a glare, "Which is it Nata or Hina?" for god's sake...why not just call me by my damn name!

"Chill Na," Neji chuckles enjoying every second of this conversation. I give up letting a growl escape my lips. Hina, Nata, Na...obviously my parents possessed no common sense when blessing me with Hinata, and if I end up with an identity crisis during life, it will be these idiots fault!

Lately all three of them have been getting more and more pushy for me to actually venture out; other then to school and the auditorium. I understand they want to help, but why can't they see that all they're doing is causing me more agony? Being invisible is the only way to survive, if no one notices you, then there's no pain to feel.

"Please Nata!" Ino pleads and I can't help but roll my eyes at her pathetic attempt.

"No," there's no way I'm going, there isn't a power in this universe that is capable of changing my mind.

"Go or you sleep outside for the next month," Neji's expression at the current moment could've cut glass; okay looks like I'm going! The thing about my brother and there are no threats from him, only promises. I once had to sleep underneath the house in the middle of winter just for not making dinner. I begin weighing my options and decide the best choice is to go the party. Fuck my life for giving me an older brother that's such a hardass.

"Fine. You abusive son of a bitch."

"Awesome! Thank you so much Neji!" before I know it I'm being dragged upstairs to my room. "Time to find you an outfit!" God help me...

An hour later I'm dressed, makeup, hair, and nails done, and ready to go (mind you by Ino, Kiba and Neji's definition). If you asked mine...fuck who the hell am I kidding, no one will. Thirty minutes after that we arrive and immediately I feel the instinct to flee seep into my bones. I'm shaking so badly that even Neji has a rare moment and puts his arm around me, while Kiba on the other hand looks like he's going to bursts into tears. Yes I know my friend sounds like a complete sissy, he's not. Far from it actually, the problem is simple, he's an idiot. An idiotic, compassionate, good-hearted boy, that can never bare to see any girl in pain.

* * *

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_What did y'all think? Enjoy the slightly longer chapter? _

_This was actually three chapters combined...when I first typed up this story it looked longer on my phone then when I uploaded and posted it, I realized how short the chapters truly were._

_Okay here's the thing guys...this story will be updated more slowly until I complete _Doubt_, and at that point I'll also begin updating _A Game Called Chess_ again._

_Anyhow, please review!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The concept of a party has not changed one bit from my two-year awol-ness of high school society, unruly, drug-invested, the only beverages available alcohol and various chasers, and games that almost always lead to sex. Have I missed any of it? Nope. Not one bit, not even a little.

"Isn't this fun?" Ino turns to me and asks, having to scream over the loud music and I glare, wincing as I notice Kiba's wounded expression. "Oh lighten up!" she laughs. Neji is the first we lose contact with as he's swept away into the crowd, then Kiba.

"Where's Kiba?" I question Ino, she shrugs and rolls her eyes.

"I need a beer," she responds, not really answering my question. On the way to the keg, my worst nightmare takes place...we get separated and now I'm completely alone at the party. I wish I could say this process took hours, but that would be a blatant lie, in total it spanned the time of approximately five minutes.

Standing around in a skin-tight lavender dress and black flats, with my hair done-up and make-up applied to perfection is just beyond awkward. Sure there were people I once knew, but after two years of not keeping in contact with anyone, do you really know them still? And besides, Kiba already warned me that Sakura would be here with Itachi, and those are two big issues that need to be avoided at all costs. Grumbling I begin looking for a place to sit, which is harder than it seems when you don't want to be seated next to a couple of people making out or getting ready to do the deed. Finally, I find a place halfway up the stairs. I don't even know whose house this is, but I pity them...they'll be doing the cleanup all on their own.

"Well well well never thought I'd see you again," a sickly sweet voice fills my ears and if I'd dared to drink it would've surfaced in no time.

"Fuck off Itachi," why the fuck wasn't he outside getting high with his girl?

"Awww, now is that any way to greet an old friend?"

"We aren't friends!" I growl, my body's shaking. I knew this was a bad idea! Avoiding him at school is completely possible...but here...out in the open with no adult figures, almost impossible. I get up to end this conversation. I need to go home, there's no reason for me to go through the nightmare again. I don't care if I have to sleep outside for a year, this isn't fucking worth it!

"Hey now," Itachi grabs my upper arm and I flinch, "Where do you think you're going? Its been so long! We should catch up!" he whispers in my ear and I spit on him. Take that! His grip tightens painfully and the pseudo- friendly chime in his voice is long gone, "Now now don't be like that, I insist we head upstairs and talk, and you know I don't take no for an answer. Especially when it comes to an old _**friend**_!"

"L-let go of me! We aren't friends!" I begin struggling as gradually he drags me upstairs. No...not again...I'm sober this time! I won't let it happen again! I lash out, raking him face with my nails and a hard slap rushes across my face. Stumbling back, I'm stunned, he hit me, he actually fucking hit me! "Come on now, don't make this difficult!" We're at the foot of the stairs now.

"What's going on here?" a voice interrupts our exchange. Itachi's been caught with his hands circling my wrists, while I'm on the ground, much so resembling a dog refusing to go anywhere on their leash.

Itachi releases me and shoves his hands in his pockets, before mumbling, "Nothing dude."

"Doesn't look that way." Naruto steps forward, his face lethal.

"You know how it is with some chics, they don't know what they want, so you have to coax it out of them." Itachi's nonchalant and I feel the color drain from my face as I scoot as far away from him as possible, what the fuck is wrong with this guy!

"There's a big difference between _**coaxing **_and forcing Itachi. Get lost." he growls, the older male shrugs and heads off, but not before giving me a look.

"I'll see you around, love."

"Hey? You okay?" Naruto leans down to my seat on the floor, I flinch away into the banister digging into my back. "I'm not going to hurt you! Will you let me help you up?"

"Why?" I finally find my voice, "You're Naruto Uzamaki, from what I hear you're only nice to girls you want to fuck. So you best move on I'm not interested." Some part of me knows better then to bit the hand that fed me sanctuary, but the other part can't forget the conversations I heard between him and Sasuke.

"Look, you're in rough shape, I'm just trying to help, before another guy like Itachi comes along."

"And how do I know that's not you?" I fire back, I learned a long time ago, never let down your guard. At the moment him and I are having a stare off.

"Nary? What's going on?"

"Go away Shina." the red-head behind him glares at me and pouts.

"Buuuuuttt Narrrryyyyy...what's so great about her? I can please you better in bed!" I'm reminded of a squealing pig and clench my teeth, how disgusting.

"She was almost raped, I'm going to take her home and then go to bed. Leave Shina."

"Well serves her right! You don't go upstairs with any guy you aren't going to have sex with!" her words are cruel, harsh, and bullets to my gut. Naruto rises to his feet and wheels around.

"Get lost you fucking tramp. I'd have a better night with her, minus the sex, then some plastic bitch." he snarls. Shina sneers at him, flips her hair, and saunters down the stairs. To say I'm surprised by his actions is an understatement, I'm flabbergasted. He offers a hand to me and I take it, "Some things are more important."

"Okay." I say.

"So what's your name, since you already know me." he scratches his head sheepishly.

"Ummm its..." I can't tell him who I am! He told Sasuke he'd bed me no matter what once he found Hinata! I think fast and blurt out, "Nata!" fuck...of all things...Ino's nickname for me!

"Nata?" he gives me a puzzled look, "That's unusual, well Nata, will you let me give you a ride home. I promise no funny business."

I bite my lip debating, if I take this risk, will I regret it? If he means me harm, is it non-existent, or is he waiting for the right opportunity to strike. Against my better judgment, I cave, "Okay..."

* * *

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight:**_

_Sorry it took so long to update, but now I can completely focus on this one! Anyhow...let me know how it is!_


End file.
